Netflix
Netflix, Inc. is an American provider of on-demand Internet streaming media available to viewers in America, Europe (except Crimea), Asia (except China, North Korea and Syria), Africa and Oceania.https://help.netflix.com/en/node/14164 Original Programing In November 2013, Netflix and Marvel Television announced a five-season deal for four Marvel Super Heroes: Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. The deal involves the broadcast of four 13-episode seasons that culminate in a mini-series called The Defenders. Broadcasting began on April 10, 2015 with Daredevil. In April 2016, Netflix announced that a sixth series featuring the Punisher was in development. Series Posters ''Daredevil Daredevil_Poster.jpeg| Daredevil Season 1 Daredevil Season 2 Trio Poster.png| Daredevil Season 2 Jessica Jones Jessica Jones Final Poster.png| Jessica Jones Season 1 JessicaJonesS2 Vertical-Desk SAFE RGB.jpg| Jessica Jones Season 2 Luke Cage Luke Cage.jpg| Luke Cage Season 1 Luke Cage Season 2 Poster.jpg| Luke Cage Season 2 Iron Fist Iron Fist Character Poster 01.jpg| Iron Fist Season 1 The Defenders Def Poster S1 Final.JPG| The Defenders Season 1 The Punisher Punisher-lates-poster-formofficial-facebook-promo.png| The Punisher Season 1 Crossovers Characters DaredevilProfile5.png|Matt Murdock/Daredevil ''Daredevil S1-S3 & The Defenders S1 DaredevilProfile4.png|Karen Page Daredevil S1-S2, The Defenders S1 & The Punisher S1 DaredevilProfile3.png|Foggy Nelson Daredevil S1-S2, The Defenders S1 & Jessica Jones S2 Claire_Temple_Poster.jpg|Claire Temple Daredevil S1-S2, Jessica Jones S1, Luke Cage S1-S2, Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 JJ Jessica Jones Poster S1.png|Jessica Jones Jessica Jones S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 JJ Trish Walker Poster S1.png|Trish Walker Jessica Jones S1-S2, Luke Cage S1 & The Defenders S1 JJ Malcolm Ducasse Poster S1.png|Malcolm Ducasse Jessica Jones S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 JJ Jeri Hogarth Poster S1.png|Jeri Hogarth Jessica Jones S1-S2, Daredevil S2, Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 Luke Cage.jpg|Luke Cage Jessica Jones S1, Luke Cage S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 Pierre bourjo cgi netflix marvel punisher b.jpg|Frank Castle/Punisher Daredevil S2 & The Punisher S1 ElektraPoster.png|Elektra Daredevil S2 & The Defenders S1 Misty profile(1).jpg|Misty Knight Luke Cage S1-S2, The Defenders S1 & Iron Fist S2 Iron Fist Profile.JPG|Danny Rand/Iron Fist Iron Fist S1-S2, The Defenders S1 & Luke Cage S2 Colleen Wing Prof.jpg|Colleen Wing Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 Bakuto-ProfilePic.jpg|Bakuto Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 Stick Profile.PNG|Stick Daredevil S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 Father.PNG|Father Lantom Daredevil S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 Brett_Mahoney_Portrait.png|Brett Mahoney Daredevil S1-S2, Jessica Jones S1 & The Punisher S1 Turk-Barrett-Profile-S1E1.jpg|Turk Barrett Daredevil S1-S2, Luke Cage S1, The Defenders S1, The Punisher S1 & Jessica Jones Madame-Gao-Profile.png|Madame Gao Daredevil S1-S2 , Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 Ellison.PNG|Mitchell Ellison Daredevil S1-S2 & The Punisher S1 Samantha_Reyes.png|Samantha Reyes Jessica Jones S1 & Daredevil S2 RevaConnors-Profile.png|Reva Connors Jessica Jones S1 & Luke Cage S1 BlakeTower.png|Blake Tower Daredevil S2 & Luke Cage S1 RaySchoonoverPropic.png|Ray Schoonover Daredevil S2 & The Punisher S1 Marci.PNG|Marci Stahl Daredevil S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 Josie.png|Josie Daredevil S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 Big Ben.png|Benjamin Donovan Daredevil S2 & Luke Cage S1 Thembi Wallace.png|Thembi Wallace Luke Cage S1, Iron Fist S1 & Jessica Jones S2 Shirley Benson.png|Shirley Benson Daredevil S1-S2 & Iron Fist S1 Darryl.jpg|Darryl Luke Cage S1 & Iron Fist S1 AKA I've Got the Blues Nicole.png|Nicole Jessica Jones S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 Irving Forbush Profile.jpg|Irving Forbush Daredevil S1-S2, Jessica Jones S1-S2, Luke Cage S1, Iron Fist S1, The Defenders S1 & The Punisher S1 Karen Page File Frank Castle Family.png|Maria Castle, Lisa Castle & Frank Castle, Jr. Daredevil S2 & The Punisher S1 Locations 15th Precinct Police Station.png|15th Precinct Police Station Daredevil S1-S2 & Jessica Jones S1 Metro General.png|Metro-General Hospital Daredevil S1-S2, Jessica Jones S1 & Iron Fist S1 NY Supreme Court.png|New York State Supreme Court Building Daredevil S1-S2 & Jessica Jones S1 Russian Hideout JJ.png|Russian Hideout Daredevil S1 & Jessica Jones S1 Old St Patrick.png|Saint Patrick's Cathedral Daredevil S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 DDevil Hand hole.JPG|Midland Circle Daredevil S2 & The Defenders S1 Dd101 0471.jpg|Matt Murdock's Apartment Daredevil S1-S2 & The Defenders S1 AIO 2.png|Alias Investigations Office Jessica Jones S1 & The Defenders S1 Iron Fist.jpg|Chikara Dojo Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 Rand Enterprises Headquarters.jpg|Rand Enterprises Building Iron Fist S1 & The Defenders S1 Other Marvel Cinematic Universe Productions In additon to the original Marvel programing, Netflix also streams reruns of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as part of their service. It also streamed The Avengers for a brief time. As of 2016, this streaming service will have all exclusive streaming rights to Disney productions which includes the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and currently streams Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Trivia *Netflix currently broadcasts , which previously starred Kate Mara, Corey Stoll, Constance Zimmer, Mahershala Ali, Curtiss Cook and Colm Feore. *Netflix currently broadcasts , which stars Selenis Leyva. *Netflix currently broadcasts , which stars Linda Cardellini. *Netflix currently broadcasts , which stars Juan Pablo Raba and Shea Whigham. *Netflix currently broadcasts , which stars Dylan Minnette and Derek Luke. *Netflix previously broadcast , which starred Camille De Pazzis. *Netflix previously broadcast , which starred Benedict Wong, Claudia Kim and Chin Han. *During January 1, 2016, the Netflix Twitter account was taken over by "Jessica Jones."Note to self: Never give your password to a man in a purple suit. #KilgraveMadeMeDoIt *Daredevil Season 1, Jessica Jones Season 1, Daredevil Season 2, Luke Cage Season 1, The Defenders Season 1, and The Punisher Season 1 have all featured references to . Jessica Henwick, who plays Colleen Wing, portrayed Jessika Pava in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. References External Links * * * * * * Category:Studios